User talk:Scarecroe
Coding How good are you at coding? Kingofdanerds 18:26, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :It depends. What are you trying to do? —Scott (talk) 05:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spell Checks I do spell checks sometimes when needed, but after I do one I go back to the pages that need help page, the page that I just spell checked is still on the list. So, how do I let the wiki know that I'm spell checking the pages, do I just have to write spell check in the summary box and wait, or what? Site Update Hi Scott I want to thank you the awsome update work you did to the Green Lantern Wiki it looks great the main page looks great I might want change a few things on the main page but there only minor things nothing like different image for excample. But I wanted to talk to you about some of the Animated Pages you created like Batman: The Brave and The Bold for excample the reason I wanted to redirect that page to the Batman Wiki Site even though the Green Lantern Corps and some Green Lantern Corps Members appeared on the show its mainly a Batman Themed Show and I personally believe we don't need a main page for the Show when Green Lantern only appeared in a few episode overall on the show. If you want to talk more about this just send me a message and I'll happy to talk more about it. But thank you for the awsome update you gave my Green Lantern Wiki Site I'm happy you did it. From Rod12 Batman: The Brave and The Bold Hi Scott with regards to the Batman: The Brave and The Bold Issue I rather see the Green Lantern Wiki Site focus on the Green Lantern related Character and Teams that appeared in the TV Show rather than have a short main page about the TV Show that show a short summary of the Green Lantern related characters and teams that have appeared on the Batman Themed Animated TV Show. Like for excample we would have the main page redirect to the Batman Wiki site and on the Green Lantern Wiki Site we would focus on creating animated character pages like for excample Hal Jordan (Batman: The Brave and The Bold or Guy Gardner (Batman: Brave and The Bold). An I understand and agree with you on your plan to bring editors to the site looking for information Green Lantern in Comic or in this case Green Lantern in Media. So instead when they come to the site we could give them a Green Lantern character or team page of when a Green Lantern Character or Team was in a Animated related TV Show that didn't focus on Green Lantern and not have to give them a short brief summary of there time on that TV Show like Batman: The Brave and The Bold for excample. I guess basically in the end the best way to explain it is another method of how to use your idea of bring users onto the Green Lantern Wiki Site. If you have any more question or want to talk some more about the overall idea just let me know and I'm happy to talk more about it or answer any questions. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Editing Work Hi Scott remember I told you I was going to change a few images on the main pages and upload some new image I did that and uploaded the new images but I couldn't get it so it look the same as it was set up by you before when ever you get a chance could you fix the images so they are the new images but have the original look that you set up on the main page when you did the updates. The new images are for File:Thumb-john.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart), File:Thumb-kilowog.jpg|Kilowog, File:Thumb-abinsur.jpg|Abin Sur and the Slinding Image of the entire File:Slider-corps.jpg|Green Lantern Corps that is in that slideshow section. If you could fix those images so they would look better that would be great. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hey Can I Hey can I get updates on my wiki i'm trying to get it ready before the movie comes out on my wiki I wont my wiki just like this wiki like when you edit a pic comes up when you type it and when you scroll down on the background it dosen't move and at the top it's a favcon can you do this stuff for me and i want a live chat I'll tell you what pics i want from User: The Mighty Q My Friend Rod12 told me... Hey my friend told me how did you get your background for your wiki to not move when scrolling down and when you edit something a pic shows up when your typing would you please please tell me i'm trying to get my wiki ready before the movie comes out so would you please tell me its for my wiki.From User: The Mighty Q Hi Hi Scott I put the Batman: The Brave and The Bold page back to normal but the reason I changed so as of right now its not redirected to my friend User:Doomlurker's Batman Wiki Site. I do understand that the page does cover the episode of the series that Green Lantern did appear in and was the main focus of during those certain episode. I just believe a better method of showing the site here of Green Lantern Characters on the show Batman: The Brave and The Bold would to create more pages like for excample Green Lantern Corps (Batman: The Brave and The Bold), Hal Jordan (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) and Guy Gardner (Batman: The Brave and The Bold). Creating Media Character Pages or Media Team Pages would be a better method instead of having a main Batman: The Brave and The Bold that just tells us some brief information of the show and Green Lantern Character and Team appearances on the show. I know you and me have talked about this issue before I'll leave the page the way it is for now until more pages like Hal Jordan (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) and Guy Gardner (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) are created on the site. Oh well talk to you later and good to see on the site again. From Rod12